carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:2012-13 First League
There is an error in the ranking table involving Charlestown. 77topaz (talk) 04:39, October 26, 2012 (UTC) It's fixed now. HORTON11: • 14:08, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Can StadMarket sponsor Mediterranean FC? Happy65 There's some errors in the table: Mediterranean FC's goal difference should be +8 (2-3, 4-0, 1-1, 4-1, 4-2) and one of Charlestown's matches is not taken into account. 77topaz (talk) 03:59, October 29, 2012 (UTC) The problems in the table are still there. :P 77topaz (talk) 02:39, November 5, 2012 (UTC) The table seems to be missing one of the matches of Brunant Leuwens. 77topaz (talk) 07:24, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Sombody needs to fix it! Wabba The I (talk) 09:48, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Horton will probably fix it when he gets back since the new matchday needs to be added also, anyway. 77topaz (talk) 09:49, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay! Than is it good, hè! :) Wabba The I (talk) 09:54, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Well I'll get on to it. HORTON11: • 16:12, February 2, 2013 (UTC) The teams with 30-32 points seem to be ordered strangely. 77topaz (talk) 19:43, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok, will fix. I wanted to respond earlier, but my computer had turned against me. HORTON11: • 21:12, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Mediterranean's "matches played" number is also wrong - it should be 21, not 20. 77topaz (talk) 21:27, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Also, Dortmund's win-draw-loss numbers add up to 22, but they should add up to 21. 77topaz (talk) 21:29, March 2, 2013 (UTC) It was only 8 draws. HORTON11: • 21:38, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Gigo and Antonio Florente appear to be listed the wrong way around in the goalscorers table. 77topaz (talk) 02:51, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Will fix. HORTON11: • 13:58, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Brezonde's win-draw-loss numbers add up to 24, not 22 (the matches played). 77topaz (talk) 06:38, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Also, shouldn't Donderar have 37 points (11 wins (33 points), 4 draws (4 points))? 77topaz (talk) 20:12, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Bayern Is anyone watching the Bayern-Hamburg game? It's 9-1 and there's still 15 mins left. HORTON11: • 19:07, March 30, 2013 (UTC) : Where you can see it? PS: What channels you are looking when you watch tv, Horton11? Wabba The I (talk) 19:08, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :: I'm watching it online. HORTON11: • 19:12, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Arabian and Drenthe appear to be the wrong way around in the table. 77topaz (talk) 19:33, March 30, 2013 (UTC) : Just fixed it. HORTON11: • 19:35, March 30, 2013 (UTC) If I added correctly, Park Il-Sung of FC Donderar has twelve goals, so he should be in the goalscorers table. 77topaz (talk) 19:28, April 6, 2013 (UTC) There seem to be errors in the table, involving FC Donderar and Chester FC. 77topaz (talk) 07:27, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Done. HORTON11: • 12:34, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Middleton and Markstad seem to be the wrong way around in the table. 77topaz (talk) 20:59, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Horton, could you add the last matchday to the tables? :P 77topaz (talk) 20:14, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Maybe you could add the blue and red colours to the table as with previous seasons? 77topaz (talk) 03:44, May 17, 2013 (UTC) There seems to be some sort of error in the table involving the teams with 47 points. Horton, could you double-check the totals? 77topaz (talk) 21:53, May 17, 2013 (UTC)